REWIND! A Fruits BasketInuyasha cross
by Dark Lyric Albany
Summary: Akito has had enough of the boys constantly fighting. Kyo and Yuki are at it again. Then Akito meets Kagome Higurashi, a shy girl from another part of the state, who has a surprising secret. Will the well fix everything? FRUBA cast as children!
1. Chapter 1

Rewind!  
>A Fruits BasketInuyasha Fan-fiction by Raya

PROLOGUE

Akito Sohma growled as she leaned over the well, picking up her lantern and holding it tightly.  
>"Kagome-san, this cannot be possible.."<p>

Kagome Higurashi smiled a bright smile and her long black hair blew in the wind.  
>"I can assure you it works, Akito-kun. I use it quite often!"<p>

Akito scoffed. "Whatever. Give me the keys to the shrine. I'll examine it in the morning further."

Kagome filled the god's hands with a key to the shrine that her Grandpa took such good care of, hoping that the god would have something in return for the exchange. Akito did nothing but smile.  
>"Thank you, Kagome-San. Much appreciated. The boys will never know what hit them."<p>

CHAPTER ONE

Kyo Sohma rolled his eyes as his junior Momiji went on and on about how he met a pretty girl at the supermarket.

"Hatori! It's true! She looked just like Tohru!" the rabbit called to the dragon, nearly bouncing with joy.

Tohru Honda was a fine young woman about Yuki's age that was a great friend to the Sohmas. Momiji was very fond of her, and was excited at the fact that the girl may have been her.

"It was years ago, brat," Kyo spat, silencing the rabbit, "She left years ago with that damn rat."

Momiji sighed. "What if she came back?"

Hatori stood in the doorway, leaning against the side and staring at the boy now crying on the floor. He looked with kind eyes at Kyo, who was harshly glaring at him as well.

"Kyo, please... We don't want another repeat of last year."  
>Kyo huffed. "Fine."<p>

"Oooohhh KYOONNNN-KYOOONNNN!"

Kyo's eyes widened as he tightened his fists.  
>"Hide! It's Kagura!"<p>

Momiji went from crying to laughing in a matter of seconds as the boar came storming in, wrapping her arms around the cat and squealing loudly.

"Kyon-Kyon! Oh, I missed you so much! I love you! ILL NEVER LET YOU GO!" Kagura shouted, bouncing up and down almost as much as Momiji did.

Kyo snarled, shaking her off and grabbing his head in his hands. Ever since Tohru left with Yuki and got married, he never hears the end of Kagura Sohma. It's always "Marry me, Kyo!" and "I love you, kyon-kyon!" He hated every minute of it. He wanted Tohru...

"Kyon-kyon! I've got two tickets to the movie tonight! Go with me!"

Kagura, now 17, was much taller than the 19 year old Kyo and much stronger. After Tohru left with Yuki, Kyo really saw no need to go back to the mountains to train anymore. The rat had gotten the one thing he cared about: the girl. Yuki Sohma won.

"I don't want to go with you, Kagura..." Kyo whined, turning away. The girl didn't take no for an answer..

"WHY NOT? YOU WILL LOVE ME, KYON-KYON! YOU WILL!"

A dark cloud seemed to go over them as Kagura went to black, picking Kyo up and slamming him down onto a table, breaking it in half.

"Ow! Okay! I'll go with you!" Kyo shouted in pain. Instantly, Kagura stopped and giggled.

"Yay!" she hugs him gently and sets him aside, still groaning in pain.

Momiji laughed and gave Kagura a high five. Hatori scoffed. Kyo was still on the floor.

"What's going on here, Hatori?"

Akito's warm, terrifying voice caused all action to stop. Hatori turned to see the god dressed fully in a crimson kimono with her hair down and short.

Akito was an aging woman now, about the age of thirty-Five, but still remained beautiful. Hatori was right under her at thirty, but the wear and tear pressure of being the Sohma doctor had aged him quite a bit.

"N-nothing, Akito-Sensei. We were just-"

"Fighting again? Not tolerable."

Hatori hung his head, sighing.

"I've come up with a solution to the poor Sohma conduct.. Would you all come with me for a moment?"

It was then that Hatori spotted Ayame and Hatsu-Haru behind her, heads down and arms crossed. For once, the aging Ayame had a serious expression on his face.

"Where are the others?"

"We will go get them. Please follow.."

So they did, Momiji taking the place beside Hatsu-Haru and Kyo limping in line behind Ayame. The rest followed behind.

"Haru?" Momiji asked, worriedly trying to make his best friend look at him. Haru did nothing.

The boys were about 18 now, but Momiji was still Momiji, and Haru was still Haru. They had their versions of quiet.

Akito took them all through a long dark hallway and passed several rooms through the Sohma house. Shigure was still nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Finally done! Now I just have to-"

"SHIGURE!"

Shigure's arms flew up, scattering the un-stapled papers everywhere around his office. His face fell with disappointment as the publisher looked at him through the doorway.

"Sh-Shigure…? OH NO! What did I do! !"

The publisher began to cry, flailing her arms around, trying to piece the jumbled papers back together. Shigure smiled.

"Oh, it's alright. It will take a while but I can fit the story together again…"

She looked at him and her face went aflame.

"WE DON'T HAVE A WHILE! IT'S DUE TODAY!"

Three years later and you'd think that Shigure would have learned his lesson. But Shigure is still Shigure, I suppose. He laughed and stood up, walking to the door. He was now in his early thirties, and still the humor-head he always was.

"Shigureeeeeee!"

The dog smiled as his best friend, Ayame, approached him. But his smile quickly faded when he noticed that he wasn't alone. Behind him, Akito, Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsu-Haru were led by Kagura, who was tugging on Ayame's sleeve.

"I found you!" Ayame smiled, but something was off. Akito chuckled and patted Ayame's shoulder tenderly.

"Good work, Snake. Never would I have guessed he would actually be working…"

The god's voice was extremely scary and Shigure's signature smile faded.

"Follow, Shigure. We shall find Ritsu, Rin, and Kureno. Then we are off. Has anyone seen Hiro and Kisa?"

Shigure took his place behind Ayame and Kagura, and his body instantly tensed. Something extremely bad was going to happen… 

Kagome Higurashi sighed, leaping into the well with her bag in hand. She knew that this would be her last time using the well, and the last time she would ever see Inuyasha, her best friend, and huge crush. She had sold the well to a strange woman from another town for her grandfather's wellness. This would be the last time she was able to use it.

She climbed out as the sky over-head became bluer, and the air became cleaner. She smiled as she heard laughter coming from the woods. Shippo was singing a song.

"Shippo! Can you not be quiet for six seconds!"

The beautiful voice of the half wolf demon made Kagome's heart leap.

"Inuyasha!"

The tall man turned around just in time to see Kagome leap into his arms. He caught her as his throat choked out a laugh.

"Where have you been, Kagome!"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's amazing yellow-brown eyes and smiled as his white ears uncomfortably twitched.

"That's what I want to talk to you about…" her voice trailed off.

Sango leaned against the base of the tree that they always meet at and frowned.

"How are your grades? How's your grandfather? He's alright, isn't he?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. He should be alright for a long while. I met a god. From another town…Akito. She said she would give him a long life of health. For a price…"

Kagome hung her head, Shippo tugging at her skirt.

"What price, Kagome?"

Inuyasha sensed Kagome's discomfort and immediately knew.

"You sold the well. GODDAMNIT! You sold the well!"

"Inuyasha! That's no way to talk to her. She had good reason. Her grandpa's health was deteriorating fast, and without Akito's, whoever she is.., help, he'd probably be dead, anyway."

Sango closed her eyes and stroked Kirara's head gently.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha groaned, "Does that mean…?"

"No."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "I'd rather be here, anyway."

"YAY!" Miroku couldn't help but shout. They giggled.

"So, what did Akito want with the well, anyway, Kagome?" SHippo asked, climbing up her leg and into her arms. She smiled and held him close.

"I don't know. She only said that she had some problems with relatives fighting, or something like that."

"Hmm…" Inuyasha scratched his chin and sat cross-legged on a blanket that Kagome was stretching out.

"Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter now. Do you have any noodles?"

Kisa SOhma, a tall girl about the age of fourteen, was pulling her long orange hair back in a pony tail when a pair of hands reached around her waist, and a pair of lips kissed her shoulder.

"HIRO!"

The tall blonde boy smiled, taking his hands away and laughing.

"Sorry, Sorry….I forgot you were ticklish."

He smiled; Kisa slapped him playfully.

"Okay, ow! Haha. Why are you getting' pretty. Where are we going?"

Kisa looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"To momma's party. I told you yesterday, silly!"

Hiro smiled his sheepish grin (ironyyyy) and laughed. "Oh."

There was a knock at the door, and Hiro went to get in, leaving Kisa alone in her room. She sighed and tightened her hair in a ribbon, looking in the mirror and watching her brown eyes blink.

"I m so glad I have him…" She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "I'll never let him go."

"I'm glad you're so confident in your sin, Kisa-san."

KIsa gasped and turned around to see Akito, leaning against her dresser.

"Wh0-what do you mean, master Akito?"

The god smiled, reaching her hand out to take Kisa's.

"Come, child. Hiro is already waiting."

Kisa followed in terror. She was terrified of the god. What was she going to do to her? Him? Them!

When they walked outside, she saw Hiro standing head down next to Shigure and Kyo. She gulped and Akito shoved her in line next to Kagura and Momiji.

"What's going on, Miji?" she whispered to Momiji, nearly shaking as his auburn eyes faded.

"Shh…just don't say anything and follow Akito-kun."


End file.
